dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Moonbeam Gem/@comment-63.153.131.73-20130821101156
It should also be noted that these gems disappear in new game + modes, they do not transfer over. I know this only because I got my arse kicked so hard going through the labyrinth the first time. Damned Death. I figured it would be better to come back and use them when I was a higher level. I should have known better. This game is rarely so forgiving, especially to people who do not read the wiki first. I learned that the first time I was wandering through Devilfire Grove, slaying hobgoblins (It's a quest made for my level, how hard could it be?) as a newly Arisen only to be beset by the f**ing drake. I'd have run, had I the chance to stand. As it was, I was roasted alive where I fell. The arse-kicking never stops. Currently, I am slogging through post-daimon, after having made a mockery of the orignial questline at lvl 120. Every time I think I have this game figured out, it rewards me by sending a gorchimera, a pack of garms, and a bunch of grimgoblin shamans at me in the first damned area of the place. My reward for winning is to be attacked by a Cursed Dragon. "Have we sufficient curatives, master?" "No, Artemis, we don't because I would be unable to move If I were carrying all the curatives we need to cure being infinetely stun-locked. Maker knows you won't use them when needed." We actually managed to win that fight, but the arse-kicking never stops. With all useful curatives spent, we went to collect the treasure, only for me to be grabbed by one of those damned tentacles, and petrified in the process. Barely made it back to Barroch (good thing I remembered to pack liftstones), who then would simply not shut the f*** up and sell me a Secret Softener. I very nearly died right there, mere seconds away from petrification. Don't get me wrong, I am not complaining. Few games give me such memorable experiences that I am compelled to write about them. I could have stopped at mentioning that Moonbeam Gems do not carry over into new game+ modes, but that seems like selling the game short. For all of its flaws, Dark Arisen is a great game, a challenging game, and there are so very few like it anymore. I only wish to impress that fact upon anyone new to the game. Learn from my mistakes. Those gems do not carry over. If you want the treasure, you have to earn it. Hell, and I thought I had mastered the most challenging game when I bested Demon's Souls. That game kills you in the tutorial and takes away half of your life-bar for being such an idiot unless you have the talent to best an enemy thirty levely higher than you, that can kill you with a single hit. And if you win, you get killed anyway, and you still don't get half of your life-bar, but you are grudgingly awarded some experience.